Lemon juice wounds
by sacha-lee
Summary: Bella and Edward both discover a friendship between themselves as they find out a secret thats burdening them both, they take action and as they take their own journey & learn things can only get better for them & they CAN dream big. ExB
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Preface**_

**Bella Swan.**

I looked down at the floor as my dad approached me. "Hey Bells."

"Hi." I whispered.

He wiped away the tears that were trailing down my face with his thumb and pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong, B?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it as the front door opened and clicked shut, and she walked in.

"Later." I whispered quietly.

He gave me a small smile as I stumbled up the stairs as fast as I could. I slammed my bedroom door shut, sliding down against it. I need to get out of here.

**Edward Cullen.**

I hung up my phone and I walked down the stairs quietly, bumping into Esme on the way down. I forced a smile on my face. "Night _mom_." I whispered.

Esme placed a hand on my shoulder, looking up at me with caring eyes. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm going out." My voice came out hollow and coarse. "I love you mom."

She gave me one last worried look before I left the house.

**Review.**

_a/n _

_I think this is going to be a load of little chapters, but I'll make sure there is loads._

_This is made up of some bits from another story I had but didn't fit with that story AT ALL._

_but it was a good story I thought of when I was bored & thinking what to do with my unwanted pieces of writing._

_merry xmas!_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter One**_

**Bella Swan.**

I sighed as I rolled over in bed looking at my alarm clock.

"_Shit._" I hissed as I saw the time. "Five fucking thirty two."

Slipping out of my bed I grabbed all the stuff I needed and rushed into the bathroom, hastily locking the door and began to run the shower. I rushed my shower, not being able to relax in the shower properly like I would have if I had woken up at four as usual.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel and began with towelling my hair. I finished off drying my body, the mirror now clear of fog, and looked at my reflection.

I'd gotten used to the bags under my eyes, but looking at myself fully was like a stab to my stomach. I was stick like. I had little curves and boobs which used to look normal, but now they looked like I'd been bitten by a mosquito.

My hair curled a little at the ends where it had dried, the only favourite feature about myself I liked, even though I hadn't had a haircut in just over two years. _She_ would always stop me from having a little fun. _She_ was everywhere, but I couldn't put my dad down about her, because as much as I hated her and wanted her gone she made Charlie happy.

I took the clothes from the side I'd grabbed. A pair of worn out socks and jeans, and an off white turtle neck that used to be a bright white colour. The same clothes I'd had since I was fourteen years old, when Charlie first brought _her_ into his life.

I could hear talking coming from my dad's bedroom, and decided to skip breakfast as I grabbed my book bag and made a dash for my truck.

I sat in my truck in the parking lot, my car the only one there except for a silver Volvo. I didn't care enough about the outside world I spent too much time worrying if I'd cross her path whilst Charlie wasn't there. If she'd end up killing me one day when she would hit me, or if she'd ever stop. I sometimes wondered what would happen if I went to go and live back with my mom again, I hadn't seen her since I was eleven when I moved back with Charlie, or was five years too long of a separation for me and her to be the way we used to? But I did frequently wonder if I could be happy again one day.

Smiling at the acoustic guitar under my passenger seat I brought it up onto my lap as per usual. This was my daily routine, wake up at four, rush to get ready to avoid her, then come here early just to play. So that's what I did. I'd write songs about my mom and dad a lot. Sometimes I'd wish they were still together so I didn't have to put up with the bitch that was Victoria. But sometimes I did wonder what would happen if I could live normally?

**Alice Brandon**

I got out of my porsche skipping onto campus, spying that quiet kid in her truck with Jasper.

I giggled, if anyone could make me feel all giddy and giggly like a teenager with a high school crush, it was him. But I was a teenage high school kid, only fifteen as was he. I saw him look in my direction and give me a smile, I smiled back maybe a little too big, but his smile got a little bigger in return.

The girl in the beaten up truck gave him a smile, and looked like she was patting his knee, I couldn't tell, I was too far away. I turned my head away and spotted Edward Cullen in his car, I waved at him, hopefully to make him a little happier, his right eye twitched a little, which was now bruised, something that it wasn't yesterday. He always crept me out a little, but he was a nice guy, and was friends with Jasper, the incredibly hot blonde I couldn't help but drool over. I turned in the other direction towards my first class to be ready on time.

I couldn't help but wander what kind of car I'd buy that Isabella kid if she would let me replace it. I mean my parents had enough money to update all of Forks cars, so they wouldn't have to drive trucks like Isabella's.

Taking a seat in my history class I gazed out the window, the weird blue sky reminding me of the colour of Jasper Whitlock's eyes. I smiled as I could picture his face now in front of me, how I'd love to be able to touch that mop of dirty blonde hair on his head and feel it between my fingers.

"Miss Brandon, eyes at the front." Mrs Stocks shouted as soon as she got into the class room.

Sheesh, I thought, this teacher ought to chill out more. "Today we'll be doing-"

"World War Two." I sighed out loud. "B-O-R-I-N-G"

The teacher narrowed her eyes at me. "Miss Brandon, if you don't mind."

I heard a few giggles as I gave the teacher an apologetic look and slumped into my chair.

"Sit up."

I sighed heavily doing so.

"Is there a problem Miss Brandon?"

"Yes actually," I smiled, "Can't we do something different for once."

"We haven't done this before!"

"I know!"

"Then what is the problem with this topic?"

"Mrs Stocks," I sighed and have her a little apologetic smile. "It's not my fault if you insist on teaching us this crap no one cares about, I mean, your not even that of a good teacher."

The whole class stopped and gasped at once, I giggled, this was a little how one of the new Jerry Springers would of gone today, everyone in silence, then the whole audience gasping at once.

"_Shit._" I muttered out loud realising my mistake.

Mrs Stocks sighed pointing to the door. "Just get out of my class Brandon and go to the principles, I don't want you in my class any more."

I shrugged, this was normal for me.

**Rosalie Hale**

As I sat at the lunch table eating my sandwich, I observed how no one else was eating anything, other than the guys, the girls however, were picking at their salads. _Pathetic. _I thought, rolling my eyes. What was anorexia? The new fashion trend?

I rolled my eyes at them, my eyes landing on _him_. _Emmett McCarty_. I quickly dumped my unwanted lunch stuff in the trash, going up to Emmett and hooking my finger in his collar. He got up following me out the cafeteria. I could just feel him eyeing me up from behind as I dragged him into my car.

Both Emmett and I ran back out of the car at the end of lunch bell, him smacking my ass before ducking into his next class's room. Biology passed quickly. We'd spent it watching some shitty video that I couldn't give two shits about.

I laughed hysterically as Tanya spat on her, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail whilst looking myself over in the mirror. _Perfect_. I thought, and I was. Everyone knew it.

**Review xx**

_A/N 1st person who review, tell me which story to update & I will & the 2nd person I'll update their choice of story etc.... :)_

_thanks x_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Jasper Whitlock**

I smiled at the lovely Miss Alice Brandon's back. Something I was used to. I could never see myself talking to perfection like her. She was too good for the crack head that I knew I am. I chuckled a little as I sat under the tree watching her cross the parking lot after school, or should I say skipping?

I could feel myself grow hard as her skirt flew up, revealing a pink thong. I rubbed myself through my slacks as she held her skirt back down, blushing, before getting into her yellow porshe.

I got up, walking down into the forest, before coming to a tiny clearing, the place was about a two meters by three meters patch of random grass and a wooden bench that was littered with used needles. Most of which were probably mine.

I looked over at the tree I'd normally end up fucking when I'd gotten high, calling out Alice's name as I did so. I chuckled quietly to myself as I rolled the spliff and lit it up.

**Emmett McCarty**

I pushed Rose down on the back seat of my Jeep, capturing her lips with mine, as her hands made her way down my chest to my belt, unbuckling quickly, whilst I made light work of pulling off her soaked panties, before plunging into her.

**Edward Cullen**

Smiling at the back of the girls head I pulled out of the parking lot, I'd heard what people had said about her behind her back, but she was beautiful, why was I the only person who could see that? I left for home after I watched the beautiful girl get into her truck, I didn't want to be late.

I sighed as I sat in my car fiddling with the keys, not wanting to get out. The garage door opened, him leaning against it, smiling wickedly, with a baseball bat in one hand. I gulped. He'd probably hit me with it, or try out some new thing he'd seen on the telly just for the sake of it, just because he could, and because he knew I'd never tell Esme, and she would never believe me.

"Man up." He hissed in my face. I just continued looking down.

He pushed my shoulder roughly, but not hard enough to make me fall.

"Come on, do something back!"

I looked at him, then looked back down, a little scared of the rage in his eyes.

"That's right, just stand there like the coward you are." He laughed darkly, turning back from to me

and walking.

I smirked a little, _watch your back_ I laughed mentally, If only I'd had the guts to do something back, knowing he wouldn't get me back ten times worse. Maybe I could do one better and just kill him. But I couldn't do it to my mom. She loves him.

He turned around, his eyes sparkling, his evil plans flashing in them and mocking me.

His body language screaming out danger. This man was evil.

He ran towards me, kicking his leg out and fly kicking me in the cheek. I fell backwards. As my head hit the floor, I blacked out.

**Sexy people review.**

_A/N YO YO YO._

_Short I know, but i'm trying to update my stories, i've abandoned some of them... accidentally, I never intentionally planned on it, but i've been really stressed out lately, so i'm sorry if it makes a difference._


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Edward Cullen**

I groaned as I turned over, which only after I had learnt was a bad idea as I met the floor with a loud 'thud'.

My mom appeared at my side stroking back my hair that had fallen on my forehead. "You OK honey." I just grumbled a yes, a smile breaking on my face till I noticed James in the love seat on the other side of the room as he smirked at me.

I looked away and got up, gulping the glass of water my mom had given me in one. "Thanks mom." I croaked. "I'm going to my room." I gave her a quick hug and kiss on the check before going into my bedroom.

If it was even a bedroom. It didn't consist of a bed. Just a mattress on the floor. James had broken it one day when I'd come home from school, I don't know how, I don't want to know how. But my mom or James couldn't afford to get a new one. I'd offered to sell my Volvo but my mom wouldn't allow it. "It's a gift from your grandfather, don't be so silly." My mom had said and promised she'd get me one once she'd found the money. I snorted to myself as I lay on the falling apart mattress. James literally drank our remaining money from our bills.

I rolled over onto my side feeling tired, and let myself dream about brunette angels.

**Alice Brandon**

I smiled at my appearance in the make-up. I looked amazing. As per usual.

I turned my head from side to side double checking for any imperfections. I grinned wider, then gave myself a pep talk. "Keep quite." I whispered to myself as I watched myself in the bathroom mirror. "It's not so hard to keep quite and not say anything. Just don't say a word at school." I nodded at myself in the mirror realising how pathetic I looked.

I sighed. But it was necessary after last nights discussion with my mother. She didn't want me to get into trouble with my dad.

"_Your lucky your still even in that school Mary!" My mother yelled. "Do you know how much trouble your father and I went through to get you into that school after your bad reputation? And to stop you from getting kick out earlier?" I mom wagged her finger at me. "Don't mess this up honey, because if you do, your out of this house."_

"_Yes mom." I'd sighed like a little pushover._

I sighed heavily taking a deep breathe. I knew what would calm my nerves. I ran into my bedroom grabbing some of the money I'd hidden in my sock drawer and escaped to school _far_ too early for me.

I parked my porshe and ran over to the 'pot hole' as I liked to call it.

"Jasper?" I called quietly.

I peered behind the tree where most of the needles and baggies lay, and there he was, smiling to himself as he stared at a bush.

He turned towards me looking frantic, and stood up immediately. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

I held out my hand. "Alice Brandon." I introduced myself.

He looked at my hand frowning. "I know who you are, but why are _you _out of all people here?"

I turned my head to look back over my shoulder. "I want something. Anything. Your the only person I know that deals."

He shook his head. "I'm not giving you any."

My mouth hung open.

"No offence or anything... but I'm not going to do that to you Alice. I've seen you happy with your friends. You have people that worry about you."

I snorted as I sat on the bench. He was previously sitting next to. "You mean what my parents want me to be?"  
"They're looking out for you."

I sighed and before I could argue with him he said two words that managed to crush me.

"Just leave." His stare was hard. I stood up huffing as I walked off, before flipping him the finger and walking back out onto campus.

What made him so special?

**Jasper Whitlock**

I sighed as I let her run away.

I couldn't win over someone as special as her with drugs. I wouldn't mess up her life. She could do something great with her life and everyone in the school knew that she'd go far with her life.

**Bella Swan**

I smiled at the sunny weather. I decided I'd make the most of it and grabbed my guitar and went to sit on the grass. I was nice and early and the sun had just risen.

Exactly how I preferred my day to begin.

I began strumming and making up tunes on it, whilst writing little songs. She only trouble was I'd have to have someone else to play with.

I yawned and smiled at a lady bug as it crawled over my notepad.

I could see the usual Volvo come into the parking lot. The driver looking relieved to be here. I snorted. At least I'm not the only one desperate to come to school this early.

**Edward Cullen**

As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed my brunette angel sitting there on the grass in a halo of sunlight on a beautiful acoustic guitar.

Maybe I should talk to more people my age. I don't know why I bothered listening to James when I was at school, he couldn't see me here, he couldn't control me here. This was like my little heaven in hell. I smiled as I plucked up some confidence to go and confront the angel as I picked up my own guitar from the passenger seat and made my way over to her.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N_

_I'm updating quite a few pieces tonight!_

_Thank you for everyone that reviews! ;)_


	5. AN

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Edward Cullen**

_This was like my little heaven in hell. I smiled as I plucked up some confidence to go and confront the angel as I picked up my own guitar from the passenger seat and made my way over to her._

As I walked across the grass I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I'd never approached anyone before, it was always them approaching me, I could hear her as she played on her guitar, and I think I fell in love with her voice. I stood behind her and stayed quiet for a good minute till I spoke. "Hi."

Her posture froze. She stopped strumming. She stopped singing. She might of even stopped breathing. She turned around to look at me, and visibly relaxed. "Hi?"

"I heard you singing." She blushed red. And I wanted to see it more often. "Your um," I looked down at the floor. "Really amazing."

"Thanks?" She laughed shakily. "Um, do you want to sit down with me?" She offered.

I sat down, maybe a little too quick. Maybe it would show her how desperate I was for a friend and scare her off thinking I was a creep. "Um... I'm Edward Cullen."

She smiled a little. "Bella Swan." She offered back.

"So, Bella" I let my lips curve up into a smile as I looked down at the grass where I was picking at it. "Would you, er... play something?"

"I don't really play in front of people."

"Oh." I muttered disappointed.

"You play?" Bella

I grinned up at her, looking into her eyes, taken aback by the true beauty of them. They were a chocolate shade of brown. As if they were melting... "It's the best part of my day. I would be no where without my music."

"I know how you feel." She grinned, the perfect smile, and I think I jizzed in my pants at the sight of it. "I don't like reality... much."

I chuckled darkly. "I guess I agree with that."

"Hey, your in my biology class, right?" I nodded my head. "if you don't mind, I'd like to sit next to you."

"No I wouldn't." I grinned. It felt almost foreign to feel that happy. "I haven't spoken to anyone in class... in a long time."

"Yeah." She replied quietly as if she was some place else.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't help the little smile that graced my face today. I'd sat down at lunch with Jasper, and he'd questioned me about it, but I refused to talk to him, keeping a smug smile on my face.

It was nice to keep a secret that wasn't hurting you on the inside.

Biology was eventful. I'd sat next to Edward, who'd usually sit on the back table by himself. We'd passed notes, asking each other questions and writing lyrics and music down.

We'd gotten two songs written down. Lyrics _and_ notes, I could faintly hear him hum the tune in his head, and couldn't help but lose myself in it. I felt like one of those sappy love sick teenagers.

Getting into my truck, I noticed him give me a small wave, in which I returned. "Tomorrow." He mouthed from his car.

I could feel a smile tug at my lip. "Tomorrow." I mouthed back.


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Five**_

**Bella Swan**

_Getting into my truck, I noticed him give me a small wave, in which I returned. "Tomorrow." He mouthed from his car._

_I could feel a smile tug at my lip. "Tomorrow." I mouthed back._

I'd gotten home in a happy mood, a huge smile on my face. I greeted my dad with a huge smile and gave him a hug. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad."

"Seems like forever since we talked."

"Hmmm." I agreed, and let go of him.

"Victoria's out of town till Saturday, why don't we spend some father daughter time together?" He offered.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He smiled. "We can go into Seattle and watch a film if you'd like?"

"Yeah!" I cheered, gave him another huge hug.

"Jeez kid, don't know what on earth has gotten into you."

I closed my eyes as I held myself against my dads chest. "Is it bad to love my dad?"

He chuckled. "We'll leave now, beat the traffic."

"Sounds good."

**Edward Cullen**

I couldn't help but whistle the entire car ride home, smiling and grinning, probably a little too happy for James when I'd get in the house, but I really couldn't be arsed with his shit, he could hit me, he could swear at me, hell he could do anything he wanted to me and I'd still be happy.

I opened the front door and called out for my mother. "MOM!" I yelled into the quiet house.

"In here." Came the cheery voice.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom sat in front of the oven, watching whatever was in there rise, and by the looks of it, they were muffins.

"James has gone away for a meeting."

I cocked an eyebrow up at her. "Oh really?"

"Mhm." She murmured, watching my expression. "Thought we could do something, haven't had time with my little boy alone in a long time." She held her arms open towards me, and I sat down next to her. "I don't know why you wont come out with James and I."

"I just don't like him." I shrugged, giving my mom a hug.

She sighed. "I don't get why you can't get over him, Edward, he's already accepted you, and he's trying his best."

I stopped myself from blurting out all the shit he'd done to me, how much he'd fucked me over. And so I settled for something that would appease my mom. "I guess I could try to be nicer."

"Anyway, when these are baked you and I are going for a picnic."

"A picnic? In Forks, really mom?"

She giggled softly. "No, we'll go to Port Angeles or something. Not the greatest idea, but we can barely rub two pennies together, Edward."

I chuckled quietly. "Love you mom."

"Love you too baby."


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Edward Cullen**

_She giggled softly. "No, we'll go to Port Angeles or something. Not the greatest idea, but we can barely rub two pennies together, Edward."_

_I chuckled quietly. "Love you mom."_

"_Love you too baby."_

Mom and I had enjoyed each others company, the both of us catching up with each other. Me surprised to find out things about her I never knew before. And I nearly felt guilty about it. Then I remembered she was the one who brought James into our lives and was so utterly blind to see how much of a douche bag the guy was.

That day I'd left early for school. And there was two reasons for that.

One.

If I'd left later than usual, my mom would of thought something was up between James and I, and after last night, I could see how much she cared for him.

Two.

I wanted to see Bella again. Badly.

I arrived at school the same time as usual. I grinned as I jogged over to her where Bella sat on the grass. It hadn't rained two days in a row.

"Hey." I said a little too loud and enthusiastically, startling her.

"Edward you idiot." She scowled, before her face broke into a smile, and I sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"Really good, fantastic actually. You?" I grinned.

"The same." She replied with the same huge grin. She lowered her eyes to the ground a little bit. "Dad and I went to catch a film last night. I miss him. Victoria's always adding in her two cents when she's around, I wish she could stay away permanently." She confessed.

I took her hands in mine, holding her tiny ones in my big ones. "I feel the same about my mom and her boyfriend. I think it's OK to be that way. When is the wicked witch back?" I joked.

"Saturday." She grinned a little.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Seems like James is back the same day. Maybe you and I could do something?"

She shrugged. "I don't feel like going out, just sitting inside."

"... maybe curl up with a book?" I raised my eyebrows and she blushed a little in return.

"Didn't know guys digged that kind of stuff." She confessed.

I shook my head with a small grin on it. "Guess I don't count. In your books anyway."

Bella laughed. "No, your too nice to be a guy."

I moved my head a little closer to hers. "So what do you consider me?"

She gave me a small smile, another blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "Uh, well... the nicest gentleman to walk this Earth."

I laughed out loud. "My, your an angel, Bella Swan."

She giggled breathlessly, blushing again.

"You have such a beautiful blush." I commented, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She gave me a small smile, and ducked her face down, before looking up at me again.

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, I put my hand over it. "I think I'm ill."

**review3**

A/N Sorry for taking forever to update, but this should be getting fluffy from here on out.

Have some plans for the sequel, this story is basically building up to it.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Edward Cullen**

"_You have such a beautiful blush." I commented, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She gave me a small smile, and ducked her face down, before looking up at me again._

_I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, I put my hand over it. "I think I'm ill."_

After school I met Bella at her house.

She made us both a cup of tea and we both sat in her front room snuggled up close together with a book each and sharing a blanket between the two of us.

"My sisters keeper, isn't that a little depressing?" I commented, seeing her book.

She raised an eyebrow back at me. "A street car named desire?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aren't we a little biased?" She smiled.

I just smiled back and blushed a little at the way she was looking at me. The room got quiet after that.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt like someone's doing something wrong and you should say something about it?"

I looked down at my hands. "Yes."

"I-I..." I looked over at Bella to see her looking down at her hands, I took them in my own, giving hers a squeeze.

"If you want to tell me something Bella, you can."

She cast her eyes downwards again, moisture forming in her eyes.

"Hey, come here." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her onto my lap. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand it here." She whispered. "I need to get away."

I held back a sob, and bit my lip as I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Please don't say that. I don't think I could stand it if you left. You're what makes everyday bearable, Bella."

**Rosalie Hale**

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hands, shaking. I dropped it and ran to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I stumbled over to my bedside dressing table and grabbed my phone and curled up into a ball on the floor.

I dialled Emmett's number. "Hey babe." He spoke huskily into the phone.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you, it's... important." I whispered shakily. "And be quick, please." I hung up the phone and crossed my arms over my knees resting my head on them, glaring at the floor.

Five minutes later the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs alerted me to someone being home. I heard the sound of the toilet flush a few minutes after, then the slam of the bathroom door.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE." Came the shout of my father, followed by the banging of my bedroom door. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

I didn't move.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled again, thumping the door down with his shoulder.

He stood at the threshold of the door, glaring at me. "What on earth is the meaning of this?" He asked, holding up the pregnancy test. "Is this some kind of joke, Rosalie?"

"Hey, Rose." Emmett grinned climbing in through my bedroom window. I froze as I looked back over at my dad.

"YOU, IS THIS YOUR FAULT?" My dad yelled at Emmett who was now standing inside my room.

"I-I-I" He stuttered, his eyes wide, looking at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" My dad yelled looking between the two of us and holding up the positive pregnancy test.

"Rosie?" Emmett whispered.

**Edward Cullen**

Bella began to shake in my arms. "Vic- V- Victoria, she... hits me. Sh-She wont let me leave the house apart from when it's for school or to go to the store."

I buried my face in her hair, breathing her smell in, trying to stop myself from crying myself.

"I know how you feel." I whispered in reply. "Last week... James decided to take a steel baseball bat to my head. I couldn't tell my mom about what happened... I don't want her to get upset over it."

"That's why I haven't told Charlie. I don't want him to be upset either." She whispered. "I want my mom, my _real_ mom." She whispered. "But she doesn't want to see me any more. Vic- Victoria said I ruined my moms life." She began sobbing and I tightened my hold around her.

I heard the sound of Bella's front door opening and closing, but Bella just held on tighter.

The chief of police walked into the front room, his eyes landing on Bella and I, his eyes softening when he saw Bella's tear stained face.

"Edward, Esme's son?" He asked me.  
"Yes sir." I rubbed Bella's back a little.

He nodded his head. "You look after my girl. I'll be in the kitchen if either of you need anything."

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
